The One With the Lottery
by sexystarwarslover
Summary: Lottery Fever has hit the group of friends, well except for one. Padme becomes competitive, borderline greedy whilst Anakin begins to dream of all the things he could buy. Obi Wan's up for a role on a high stakes mission, Satine becomes excited at their chances of winning. Will they all win big or are the stakes too high? Obi Wan&Padme
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars and Friends Crossover**

 _ **The One with the Lottery"**_

 **Cast**

Padme - Monica

Obi Wan - Chandler

Anakin - Joey

Satine - Rachel

Ahsoka - Phoebe

Viszla - Ross

Numa - Emma

 **Author's Note**

Here we are again! Time for more fun. In this one, Padme and Obi Wan are married and Anakin and Obi Wan are best friends. Satine and Vizsla share custody of their adopted daughter Numa and I'm using Satine's sister Bo as reference here. Also just for this story, credits are like dollars for money and cents are cents and for one point let's say that Jedi get credits for going on missions. And one more factor, birds are an animal here too

 **Summary**

When Anakin discovers that the city's lotto is going to go off at a million credits, the group becomes eager to join in the fun, well all except Viszla, who is skeptic about their chances of winning. It also helps Obi Wan take his mind off being selected for an upcoming mission.

As the lotto draws closer, it starts to show the _**ugly**_ side to Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan, Satine and Ahsoka who all start planning on how they will spend their winnings and eventually Vizsla is roped in on the game.

Their friendship will be tested and will Obi Wan find out if his hard work pays off with this new mission?


	2. Anakin's Excitement

**Chapter 1**

It was mid morning when Anakin found his friends hanging out in their usual seats in Dexter's Diner and he couldn't wait to share his big idea with them but first he needed a transport and luckily, he knew Padme would give him access to her ship.

Anakin entered the diner and spotted Padme, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Satine, Viszla and their adopted daughter Numa in her carrier not far from him. "Padme!" He calls out to her hurrying over towards them kneeling beside her. "Can I borrow your ship?" He asks straight out as Padme smiles. "Okay" she replies opening up her bag to retrieve the portable alarm that would activate the ship. "Alright!" Anakin smirks as Padme then once more decides to remind him of her rules.

"But what is not?" She asks as Anakin sighs. "A place to entertain my lady friends" he admits as Padme nods, but she wasn't finished. "And what else is it not?" He asks as he lowers his head. "A place to eat spaghetti" he confesses. Padme nods. "Very good" she says handing him the device as Anakin smiles "Thanks" he says before Padme then speaks up once more "Oh, what do you need it for anyway?" She asks curiously as Anakin turns back

"The, uh lottery is up to 300 million credits and they don't sell tickets here" he reveals as Satine looks up at him."Oh, so you're flying to Corellia?" She asks as Anakin is silent for a moment before he nods. "Yeah, Corellia, not Alderaan" he adds knowing he had planned to make it into a longer flight before Padme had a thought

"Hey, maybe I can fly you there, I'd like to buy some tickets myself" she confesses as Anakin nods "Ooh" he says as Padme goes on "Yeah, with Obi Wan not going on missions, we could really use 300 million credits" she admits as Obi Wan, feeling a little hurt, speaks. "Yeah because if I was on missions, we'd say 300 million credits, no thank you" he corrects her as Ahsoka then decides she wanted to get in on this idea

"Hey, will you get me tickets too?" She asks as Satine agrees "Me too" she says."Sure" Anakin tells him as Satine then had another idea. "Ooh, I have an idea!" She exclaims "Why don't we all pitch in 50 credits, we'll pool our credits together and then if we win, we spilt it?" She suggests. Everyone then agreed "That's a good idea" they admit however there was one who wasn't interested.

Vizsla scoffs as he continues to read his data pad "No thank you" he mutters causing everyone to look over at him "You don't want to win the lottery?" Ahsoka asks as Vizsla laughs "Uh sure I do" he replies in a Sarcastic voice adding "I also want to be King of my own planet and find out what happened to the original Mandalorians" he confesses as Obi Wan shakes his head. "Still on the Mandalorians?' He asks as Vizsla looks back at him "They just vanished!" He cried as Ahsoka became curious once more

"Seriously Vizsla, you don't want in on this?' She asks as Vizsla shakes his head "No, do you know what the odds are of winning the lottery?' He asks them "I mean you'd have a better chance of being struck by lighting 42 times" he explains as Obi Wan then corrects him. "Yes, but there's six of us, so we'd only have to get struck 7 times" he points out as Anakin then chimes in "I like **those** odds!" He confesses. Vizsla shakes his head. "Seriously, you guys, I can't believe you're gonna spend $250 credits on the lottery" he tells them "I mean, that's such a bunch of _boo hockey"_ he tells them. Everyone is all silent as Obi Wan looks at Ahsoka then at Padme, Anakin and Satine before he then speaks up. "I'll ask" he tells them "Boo hockey?" He asks.

Vizsla lightly chuckles "Oh, we think Numa's about to start talking so we're trying to be careful about what words we use in front of her" he explains as Satine sighs "Yes, so get ready to hear a lot of uh, book hockey, gosh darn it and brother pucker" she warns them as Padme was curious. "How do you know she's gonna start talking?" She asks as Satine smiles looking over at her little girl. "Well, when I talk to her, I _**almost**_ feel like she understand what I'm saying" she confesses as Obi Wan nods. "Kind of like Anakin" he reveals as Anakin who had been half listening, nods before he looks over at his friend "What's that now?" He innocently asks proving that his close friend was right.


	3. Lottery Night

**Chapter 2**

It was the night of the lottery and everyone had decided to gather at Padme and Obi Wan's apartment and the excitement was building amongst the friends. Satine and Anakin were already there and Padme could not contain her excitement as she counted the tickets once more.

"God, look at all these tickets, it's so exciting!" She gushes. "I haven't won anything since I was in the sixth grade" she confesses as Obi Wan sighs "Political debate?" He asks as Padme looks back at him "You assume just because I have a love of politics that was the only way I could win something" she tells him as Obi Wan shakes his head "No, I saw a holo of you with a political medal around your neck" he reminds her. Padme proudly grins. "That **was** a good day" she replies.

It was right at that moment Vizsla comes rushing into the apartment "They're towing your ship, they're towing your ship!" He calls out to Padme in panic as she only looks back at him confused "I'm parked on our landing platform" she reminds him as Vizsla starts to catch his breath "They're towing **a** ship" he breathes "And I am seeing spots" he admits. It was also at that moment Anakin realises that Numa was **not** with Satine or Vizsla.

"Vizsla, you don't have Numa!" He cries moving over towards him then looks back at Satine "Satine, you don't have Numa, where's Numa? Who has Numa?" He asks them as Satine is confused

"Anakin, relax, my sister picked her up two hours ago" she reminds him "You were there!" She cries. Now it was Anakin's turn to look confused. "I was?" He asks as Satine shakes her head "Yes and you **talked** to her" she goes on as Anakin gives her a blank look "I did?' He asks as Satine sighs. "She dropped off a casserole" she points out. Anakin smirks "Oh yeah, the casserole lady" he grins. When it came to food, it usually helped Anakin jogged his memory.

Padme then looks back at Vizsla "So, did you come by to watch is win the **big** credits?" She asks as Vizsla scoffs "Yeah and then I figured after we win, we can all go out to the balcony and see a night rainbow with E _ **woks**_ dancing on top of it" he replies in a sarcastic tone right before the comm chimes.

Obi Wan then rushes from the fresher. "Don't touch the phone!" He calls out "I'll get it, I'll get it!" He cries activating the comm as Vizsla leans closer to Padme. "You think he washed his hands?" He comments however everyone's attention was on Obi Wan and his surprise call. "Hello?" He asks "Hey Quinlan, what do you know?" He asks as Satine turns back to Padme.

"What's going on?" She asks curiously as Padme answers her "Obi Wan's supposed to find out if he's getting this big mission but out of 15 Jedi, only three can go on the mission" she admits as Anakin grits his teeth "Oooh tough odds" he comments as Vizsla nods "Yeah, if only it were a **sure** thing like your 24 planet lottery" he tells him in a Sarcastic tone once more, however Anakin didn't get the sarcasm

"Well, look's who coming around" he grins clapping him on the shoulder. They heard Obi Wan groan in frustration once more "Damn it!" He exclaims "All right, call me when you know more" he tells Mace before turning off the comm. Anakin grins over at him "Did you get it?" He asks as Obi Wan sighs "One of the slots got filled" he only replies in a sombre voice. "By you?" Anakin grins however Obi Wan was **not** in the mood. "Sense the tone" he groans before he goes on. "No, Bruck got it" he reveals as Padme gasps "Oh, I **hate** that guy!" She exclaims "He's such a bully and manipulator" she exclaims

Obi Wan nods "I know" he replies as Satine then looks back at him "Well, there's two spots left, right?" She asks as he nods once more "Yeah, I mean I want this **so** much. I want to get one, I want my friend Quinlan to get one" he admits before he corrects himself "Except I don't care about Quinlan" he confesses right as the door slides open once more revealing Ahsoka

"Hey you guys" she chimes seeing them all smile back at her "Hey!" They relied as she moves over towards them "Okay, you're **not** going believe this, I just saw my psychic and she said I was **definitely** gonna win the lottery tonight" she grins just when Padme remembers what she had on her "Hey, that reminds me, I thought we could use some extra luck so I brought a wish bone home that was left in my lunch" she admits as Vizsla scoffs "A psychic _**and**_ a wishbone!?" He exclaims "Guys, give someone else a chance" he mocks moving off as Padme looks around at everyone "All right, who wants to do it?" She asks as Ahsoka pipes up "Ooh can I?" She asks "Vegetarians never get to do the wish bone" she points out "It's really not fair, just because we don't eat the meat, doesn't mean we don't like to play with the carcasses" she grins.

"All right" Padme smiles looking over at Satine "Satine!" She calls out seeing her shake her head "No, I don't want that turkey smell all over my hands" she confesses which then caused Anakin to shout "I'll do it!" He exclaims "It will get the casserole stink off of mine" he confesses. He then takes hold of one side of the wishbone as Ahsoka takes the other half. "I hope I win" Ahsoka smirks as Padme grins. "Well, it doesn't really matter, you're both wishing for the same thing" Padme reminds them however Anakin was choosing to be quiet

"I can't tell you what I'm wishing for or else, you know, it won't come true or else you know it won't come true" he reminds her. Padme sighs "I understand but you're wishing for what we think you are, aren't you?" She asks. "I can't really say" Anakin tells her once more as Padme starts to become a little frustrated "Right, but we **know** what you're wishing for right?" She asks as Anakin becomes frustrated

"I'm not really comfortable with these questions!" He snaps just as everyone else wants to move it along. "Please!" Satine cries "Just do it!" Obi Wan tells them. Ahsoka then starts to count "Okay, one, two, three!" She exclaims before they broke the wishbone in half with Anakin emerging as victorious. "I won, hey!" He cries whilst Vizsla rolls his eyes

"You know what? I'm sure your wish is gonna come true" he tells them going on "But, you guys, just in case, maybe a genie will come out if we rub this lamp" he mocks leaning down to touch one of the side table lamps before he cries out "Ow! That thing gets hot!" He snaps as Satine shakes her head. "You know Vizsla you just keep making your jokes, how are you gonna feel if we **actually** do win?" She asks.

Vizsla only shakes his head "You're not gonna win" he argues as Satine rolls her eyes "Oh I know, the odds are against us" she starts to reply "But **someone** has to win and it **could** be us" she insists "And then how you gonna feel?' She asks "You know we're gonna be like 'everybody let's take our ships to Endor and you'll be like oh I can't guys, my cargo ship's engines need repairs" she taunts. Vizsla stares over at her. "Okay, I heard myself on holo and I sound **nothing** like that!" He snaps as Obi Wan smirks

"I can see the holo headlines now: _Lottery winner's friend filed with regret eats own arm_ " he grins. Vizsla looks at him confused "Why would I eat my own arm?" He asks as Obi Wan laughs "Well, you wouldn't but we own the holos, we can print what we want" he replies right as Padme had a thought. "You know what Vizsla, I'm gonna throw in 50 credits for you" she insists as Vizsla looks over at her confused. "Why?" He asks surprised by her response as Padme smiles

"Because I know that you think that the lottery is _boo hockey"_ she starts to point out before going on "But we're all here and we're gonna watch the numbers and have fun" she explains "And you're our friend and we want you to be in on this" she tells him. Vizsla looks back at her touched by her thought "Oh, you don't have to do that" he tries to say. He **still** didn't want to think they had much of a chance but he was still touched by Padme's kindness.

"I mean, I'll pay for myself but just the fact you want me to have fun with you guys, that's so sweet" he admits giving Padme a gentle embrace whilst Ahsoka had been watching from the kitchen. "Uh, get a room" she scoffs. Padme then moves back into the kitchen as Obi Wan and Anakin look over at Vizsla

"So, now that you're in, what are you gonna do if we win?" He asks him as Vizsla takes a seat. "I don't know, I'll probably just invest it" he replies. Obi Wan shakes his head "Oooh calm down" he mocks knowing that they were all planning to have fun as Anakin speaks up "Seriously, that's your fantasy, to invest it!?" He asks as Vizsla looks back at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I say invest it, I meant be cool and piss it all away" he corrects him knowing it was the response they wanted as Anakin and Obi Wan spoke smirk proudly before Anakin had a thought. "Oh, oh, I know we should pool all our money in and buy a pod racer!" He exclaims happily as Satine waves a hand cutting in. "I don't really care about a pod racer" she tells him. She had little love for sports as Anakin then grins.

"Oh, you will when I let you have first ride with me" he reveals as Satine looks stunned. "You'd do that?" She asks "I never get picked" she confesses as Obi Wan then decides to cut in "You know, I'm sure a pod racer is the way to go" he admits as Anakin looks shocked. "You won't let me buy a pod racer?" He asks hurt, "I can't believe you're taking this away from me" he tells him as Obi Wan sighs. "You're right, it has been your dream for over **15** seconds" he reminds him as Anakin glares silently back at him.

Whilst Vizsla looks over at Satine, "Uh, how long until they announce the numbers mommy?" He asks her surprising everyone once more. Obi Wan looks around at everyone else "I'll take this one too" he tells them looking at him "Mommy?" He asks as Vizsla nervously laughs "Oh, I've gotten into the habit of calling Satine _mommy_ when we're around Numa" he reveals "Which I now realise we are not" he remembers as Satine nods. "I'm hoping that if she hears it enough, it'll be her first word" she explains giving Vizsla a thought.

"Oh, although if we're gonna do that, we should probably call me _daddy_ too" he suggests just as Ahsoka enters the living room with some food. She grins "Oooh I like that daddy" she playful grins as he chuckles "No, uh, I was just talking about Satine" he tells her as Ahsoka continues her game. "Oooh is daddy getting angry?" She asks "Is daddy gonna spank me?' She adds. Vizsla lightly laughs before he gets up to his feet

"Well, that depends" he starts to say deciding to _**try**_ to play the game "Have you been a bad—-" he cuts himself off "No I can't" he admits before Ahsoka moves off as the comm chimes once more. Obi Wan leans over to answer it. "Hello, hello?" He asks "Hey Quinlan, did anybody else hear?" He asks hearing Quinlan answer him. Obi Wan gasps "What? Shaak Ti got it, how?" He asks "Oh man I would have slept with him!" He exclaims sighing "All right, bye" he says hanging up feeling everyone looking at him.

"Dude, I'm sorry" Anakin says before he remembers "But hey, there's still one spot left right?" He asks as Obi Wan scoffs "Well, Quinlan's gonna get that" he sighs as Padme steps in "Hey, don't say that. You've got just as much as chance as he does" she reminds him as he only looks at her "He use to be Master Windu's apprentice" he informs her.

Padme is silent for a moment before she looks around at the group "Come on lottery!" She cries "Yeah!" They all cry as Satine adds "It starts in like 20 mins" she warns them as Padme, Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka all stood in the kitchen. "Alright okay here we go" Padme begins to explain "So, we need to sort through the tickets quickly to see if we've won. So does anybody have any ideas how to organise this?" She asks. Anakin was about to speak when Padme quickly goes on" Okay how about this" she says "We divide them into six group of 40 and the remaining 10 can be read by whoever finishes first" she suggests

Satine then had a thought "Oh, I have an idea" she tries to say before Padme cuts her off "Oh, I'm sorry, idea time is over" she tells her. Ahsoka then looks down at the tickets. "Well, are all the tickets in the bowl?" She asks as Padme nods. "Yeah" she replies as Obi Wan then asks "What about the ones on the night stand?" Seeing Padme glare back at him "There are no tickets there" she innocently replies as Obi Wan argues back "Yes there are. I just saw them a few minutes ago" he insists.

Satine and Vizsla in the living area, exchange looks with each other before Satine slips towards Padme and Obi Wan's bedroom as Padme argues with her husband once more. "Uh, no you didn't, you must be mistaken" she warns him as Obi Wan shakes his head "Honey, there are like 20 tickets on the night stand" he tells her as Padme snaps, frustrated "Obi Wan, sense the tone" she tells him just as Satine re entered the room.

"Well, well, look what mommy found" she reveals waving the tickets that were in their room. Padme sighed. Caught out. "Okay fine, I brought 20 extra tickets for me and Obi Wan" she reveals as the group gasps. "The psychic also said that I would be betrayed" Ahsoka admits as Vizsla is stunned. "I can't believe this. I thought we were all in this together" he reminds her as Padme snaps at him. "Hey, you just got into this five minutes ago!" As Vizsla then corrects her "Three minutes ago!" He exclaims "I don't know why that's important" he confesses.

It was then Anakin just realised something "Hey, I was with you the whole time we were on Corellia, when did you even get those?" He asks. Padme rolls her eyes "When were you looking through the dirty holos without paying!" She cries. Anakin grins as Vizsla looks at him. "I'll show you how" he assures him as Satine is still shocked at what her friend had done.

"Okay, well suppose one of your **special** tickets wins?" She asks her "How are you gonna feel when you win and you lose your friends? She adds as Padme laughs. "Please, if **I** win the lottey, you guys are **not** gonna leave me" she confidently "Someone gave me a basket of surra fruits and I couldn't get rid of you for 3 days!" She reminds them.

Satine huffs "Obi Wan, would you just tell her what she did was wrong?" She asks as Obi Wan looks up at his wife. "She's right, you shouldn't have brought tickets just for us" he starts to say as Padme gasps. "Let me finish" he tells her looking back at their friends "However, it doesn't look like I'm gonna get this mission so I can't afford to have principals so screw you the tickets are ours!" He exclaims. Padme smiles "There's the man I married" she smiles sharing a high five with him just as Satine has had enough

"All right believe me if you win the lottery it's the **last** you're gonna hear from us" she warns her as Padme shrugs "Fine, don't be my friends" she says "I'll buy new friends and I'll pay for their plastic surgery so that they look just like you" she informs her. Satine shakes her head.

"Alright, that's it, you know what, I want my share of the tickets" she tells them reaching for the bowl as Anakin agrees "Yeah, I want my tickets too" he says taking the bowl from her "And I'm buying the pod racer and freeing any slaves" he chuckles right before Vizsla took the bowl from him. "Cool, then I want mine too and if I win, I'm gonna put it all into a **very** low yield bond!" He declares.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was the only one keeping them together "No, you guys, we gotta keep all the tickets together" she insists as Padme snatches the bowl back. "No!" She cries "No, we should divide them up and I should get extra because we used **my** ship to buy them!" She reminds him as Anakin snaps. "Hey!" He cries moving towards her "If **anyone** should get extra, it should be me, this whole thing was **my** idea!" He argues as Obi Wan scoffs.

"Oh yeah, thanks for inventing the lottery!" He snaps sarcastically as Satine takes the bowl "Just give them to me and I'll spilt them up!" She claims pinching Anakin's hand as she takes the bowl into her hands. "Ow!" Anakin cries as Ahsoka then grabs the bowl from Satne. "Ah!" She screams hurrying them as Vizsla tries to stop her "Hey, hey!" Only to have her snap back "AH!" She screams startling him as she moves towards the balcony "Force, I can't take it anymore, I'm putting an end to this!" She declares as Satine then calls out

"Okay, if she jumps, I get her tickets!" She exclaims as they hurry towards the balcony as Ahsoka becomes firm "If we're not doing this together, we're not doing it at all, say goodbye to your tickets" she warns them seeing them all cry out, eyes widen. "No, no, no!" They cried.

"Do **not** come any closer!" She warns them as Obi Wan realises he is almost squished to the wall. "Can I come a little closer?"he asks "Valuable things are getting squished" he confesses referring to his groin.

Ahsoka then looks back at her friends "Now, what's more important, your friends or money?" She asks them as Obi Wan, Satine, Anakin and Vizsla all quickly answer her "Friends!" They cried however it was Padme's response that stunned them. "Money!" She cried feeling them all look at her. She smiles nervously "Friends" she corrects her. Ahsoka then looks over at her "Hey Padme, what about your extra tickets?" She asks as Padme sighs "They're all in there" she tells her sighing once more "Even these five I hid in my bra" she confesses pulling out more tickets from her shirt as Satine gasps and Vizsla looks at her "Padme!" He cries as Ahsoka takes the tickets.

"Okay good" she breathe then giggles "You guys were so scared" she points out "There is no way I was going to dump this—" she is suddenly cut off with a small gray bird flies towards her startling her causing her to lose her grip on the bowl "Ah, force no!" She cries as the bowl falls off the balcony smashing onto the ground below. "I think I broke your bowl" she mutters as everyone knew there was no time to waste. "Go, go, go!" Vizsla tells them rushing from the apartment wasting no time.


	4. Tensions Arise

**Chapter 3**

Half an hour later, everyone was returning to the apartment with sombre looks on their faces and carrying as many tickets as they could have gathered. "What a beautiful night to be running around the street looking for tickets" Ahsoka grins moving into the kitchen "And the wind sure made it fun" she adds as Padme shakes her head. "Ahsoka, we lost half of them" she points out however Ahsoka refused to believe they didn't still have the winning ticket. "So what?" She asks "Padme, we **have** the winning ticket" she insists "My psychic said I was **going** to win remember" she reminds her as Vizsla then looks over at her.

"Weird, you psychic didn't say anything about the scary pigeon" he points out as Ahsoka stares back at him "As a matter of fact, she said that's how I'm going to die, so excuse me for being a little skittish" she simply admits. It was then at that moment Obi Wan notices the comm flashing with messages. "There's two messages, this could be from the Temple" he says as Padme then replies "Oh, play them" she insists as Obi Wan takes a deep breath "Okay, here we go" he tells them.

He presses the comm before they hear the first message, **not** from the Temple. _"Hello, this is the pigeon from the balcony calling to apologise"_ It was really Ahsoka trying to disguise her voice. _"I shouldn't have knocked the tickets out of the pretty lady's hand" "It was all my fault, not hers, bye coo"_ the messages finishes as everyone turns and stares at Ahsoka who was acting casual and innocent. "Well, I'm sure that would have been very hard for him to do" she simply replies.

No one says anything as the second message comes on. _"Hey Obi Wan, its Quinlan"_ they heard as Obi Wan waves his hand "This is it, shh, shh" he whispers as the message went on _"Listen, um, it turns out I got the last spot, I'm really sorry man"_ he confesses as Obi Wan felt his excitement drop _"It was a lot of fun working with you, give me a call if you want"_ the message turns off as Padme moves over towards her husband. "Gosh, I'm so sorry, honey" she says rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, Obi Wan" Anakin says. "It's so unfair" Satine admits just as Ahsoka realises the time. "You guys the drawing's about to start" she warns them as Satine then remembered. "Oh, you know what, we should call my sister and say goodnight to Numa" she tells Vizsla "Oh yeah, that's a good idea" he agrees moving away with the comm. Padme looks up at her upset husband.

"Honey, you're being **really** strong about this" she says "I know how badly you wanted that mission" she adds. "Yeah, you know, I really thought I deserved it" he replies "But let's go win the lottery, I mean we still have 130chances to win right" he tells her. Padme then cheekily grins reaching into her back pocket. "131" she whispers referring another ticket as Obi Wan smiles back at her before they moved into the living room where Ahsoka and Anakin were.

Whilst at the same time, Satine and Vizsla were saying goodnight to their little girl. "Yeah good night, sweetheart, I love you" he says "And remember your daddy's little girl" he promises before he leans towards Satine. "Ahsoka's totally ruined that for me" he mutters before moving away leaving Satine to say goodnight.

"Hi Bo" she says to her sister "Put her back on" she says as Anakin then calls out to her "Satine, they're announcing the numbers!" He grins "Force, I can already feel myself changing" he smirks as the announcer on the holo speaks _"Here are your offical Powerball numbers"_ he says _"We have 53"_ he begins as Obi Wan then calls out "I've got that!" As Vizsla then adds "Oooh, ooh we have that one too!" He points out as Padme claps her hands together "We are on the road people!" She cries excitedly as Vizsla looks back to Satine. "Come on!" He calls to her who was getting annoyed with her sister.

"Bo please!" She cried "I know you love your new lips but I can **barely** understand you" she tries to tell her "Would you please just let me say good night to my daughter?" She asks becoming more frustrated as the announcer goes on _"And here we go, the Powerball is seven"_ Padme becomes more excited "All right, check your numbers!" She cried "Make me rich!" She adds.

Satine then hangs up the comm and smiles as she moves back over towards them "You guys, you're not going to believe this" she beams "I was just saying good night to Numa and she said her first word" she gushes seeing everyone look stunned and over at her

"What?" Vizsla asks "Well, what did she say?" Anakin asks as Satine smiles even more "She said "Nerra!' However no one knew what that meant. Padme turns back to the tickets "Make me rich!" She tells them as Satine became shocked no one was excited. "Isn't that amazing?" She asks Vizsla.

"Oh yeah, no, no, no, that's great" Vizsla simply replies but uninterested because it **wasn't** a word. "Why are you more excited?" Satine asks shocked. "Uh Satine, Nerra isn't a word" he replies as Satine gasps "Well, of course, it is" she argues as Vizsla then asks her "Okay, what does it mean?" As Satine struggled to answer "Well, I don't know **all** the words" she confesses as he laughs "Wow, you know, I'm just _**glad**_ I didn't miss Numa's first word" he confesses as Satine slaps his shoulder. "Yes, you did! Nerra is a word!" She cries as Vizsla then asks "Okay, use it in a sentence?" As Satine scoffs "Uh ok, Numa just said Nerra!"

"It's **not** a word" Vizsla argued once more as Satine grew frustrated with him, "Ugh okay fine, I'm gonna look it up!" She declares hurrying back into the kitchen as Vizsla laughs. "Oh okay" he scoffs getting to his feet to follow her. "You know what?" He asks "While you're at it, she said another word the other day, while don't you look up…" he pauses before blowing a raspberry illustrating the noise she made as Satine glares at him scrolling through Padme and Obi Wan's data pad.

"All right, okay, okay, okay, okay" she mutters before she finally finds the meaning. "Ah, look, Nurra!" She cried. "It says that Nurra means brother!" She cried showing him the data pad as Vizsla looks down at her. He then became touched by the sentiment "Aw, she wants to have a sibling" he comments hugging her as Satine pulls a face of horror - she and Vizsla weren't even together and she hadn't even thought of adopting another let alone having a child of her own with her ex!

Meanwhile, still scanning through the tickets, Obi Wan, Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka were coming up empty. "Damn it!" Anakin. Cried "Anybody got anything?' He asks them as Obi Wan shakes his head "No" he replies "I'm still looking through mine" Ahsoka adds as Padme becomes frantic once more "Just double checking" she insists "No, no, no" she sighs in frustration then reaches for her shoe where she pulls out another ticket, however no luck. "No!" She cries

It was then the comm chimed again as Padme leans over to answer it. "Hello?" She asks "Hold on" she says before looking over at Mace. "It's Mace" she said as Obi Wan laughs "Ah, the _sorry I rejected you_ phone call" he replies taking the comm from her. "I'm not use to getting these from guys" he jokes moving away.

"Hey Mace" he answers before he hears him respond _"Obi Wan hi, I'm sure you've heard we filled the three positions for the mission"_ he reveals before going on _"We felt that with your maturity and experience you wouldn't be happy answering to a Jedi Master during the mission"_ he explains as Obi Wan then decided that he needed to show how **eager** he was. "No, no, I'd love to answer to a Jedi Master, getting them the drinks, I live for that stuff!" He exclaims "And I'm **not** immature - farts, boobies, butt cracks!" He blurts out not seeing everyone look at each other confused.

Mace chuckles "Obi Wan" he only goes on _"You are the_ _ **strongest**_ _Jedi we have and we're offering_ _ **you**_ _the Jedi Master role for the mission"_ he reveals. Obi Wan went silent "Me?" He asks "That guy who just said butt cracks?" He asks shocked. Mace smiles _"Yes, that's right. We're excited about the level of sophistication to the mission"_ he tells him. _"I'll see you tomorrow"_ he adds before hanging up.

There is silence as Obi Wan places the comm down and moves back around towards his friends and takes a seat beside Padme. Everyone looks at him stunned and confused wondering what happened. "What?" He innocently asks them before he then grins "Oh yeah I'm gonna be Jedi Master for the mission!" He cries seeing them all excitedly cheer for him.

"Congratulations!" Ahsoka exclaims as Padme hugs her husband "Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you" she gushes as he grins "Thanks, does that mean I get the **good** loving tonight?" He smirks as she giggles. "You bet!" She cries "No holos or anything!" She exclaims getting up and heading into the kitchen. Anakin then smiles over at his friend. "Hey, that is so good about the role" he smiles as Obi Wan nods "Thanks" he replies as Anakin then goes on "And I'd like to think I had something to do with it" he admits. Obi Wan looks at over at him, confused and surprised

"Really? Why?" He asks as Anakin then explains himself "Well, before with the wishbone, I, uh, didn't wish we would win the lottery, I wished you'd get the mission" he confesses. Obi Wan smiles at his friend touched by his gesture. "Oh yeah" he smiles before he realises something. "Listen, don't tell Padme. She'll rip your heart out" he warns him as Anakin nods "Oh yeah" he agrees.

Satine, having gone through her tickets, sighs in defeat at coming up with nothing. "Well, you know what" she starts to say "There was a _**little**_ part of me that really thought we were gonna win" she confesses as Vizsla sighs "Me too" he mutters "So much for my Mandalorian/Rancor theme park" he groans as Ahsoka then spoke up

"You guys" she starts to say "What was the powerball number again?" She asks them. "Seven" they all reply. "We won" she whispers as Satine is confused "What?" She asks as Ahsoka cries out happily "We won!" She exclaims jumping to her feet as everyone is quick to follow "Let me see, let me see!" Padme insists as Ahsoka keeps a firm hold on it "Don't tear it" she points out as Vizsla leans over to look at it.

"Ahsoka, you don't have of the first five numbers" he points out as Ahsoka shook her head "I know that but look we go the Powerball number. We won 3 credits!" She cries. Obi Wan shook his head "Wow!" He cried "you think we should get that over 20 years or go for the **big** pay out!" He replies in a sarcastic tone as Ahsoka rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't care" she replies "I've **never** won anything before. I can't believe this!" She cries as Satine smiles "So Ahsoka, what are you going to do with your 3 credits?" She asks her as Ahsoka then corrects her. "Well, it's not all mine" she reminds her "We all get 50 cents" she adds.

It was then that Padme decided she knew what to do - "Aw, you know what?" She says "You can have mine" she insists. Anakin nods "Me too" as Satine agrees "Me too" she adds. Everyone then looked over at Vizsla, who was sitting on the couch silently, still upset even though he didn't want to be in the lottery in the first place. He looks over at them "Well, I guess if everybody else is" he grumbles. Looks like the lottery had taken ahold of him and he had been keen to win.


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 3**

Half an hour later, everyone was returning to the apartment with sombre looks on their faces and carrying as many tickets as they could have gathered. "What a beautiful night to be running around the street looking for tickets" Ahsoka grins moving into the kitchen "And the wind sure made it fun" she adds as Padme shakes her head. "Ahsoka, we lost half of them" she points out however Ahsoka refused to believe they didn't still have the winning ticket. "So what?" She asks "Padme, we **have** the winning ticket" she insists "My psychic said I was **going** to win remember" she reminds her as Vizsla then looks over at her.

"Weird, you psychic didn't say anything about the scary pigeon" he points out as Ahsoka stares back at him "As a matter of fact, she said that's how I'm going to die, so excuse me for being a little skittish" she simply admits. It was then at that moment Obi Wan notices the comm flashing with messages. "There's two messages, this could be from the Temple" he says as Padme then replies "Oh, play them" she insists as Obi Wan takes a deep breath "Okay, here we go" he tells them.

He presses the comm before they hear the first message, **not** from the Temple. _"Hello, this is the pigeon from the balcony calling to apologise"_ It was really Ahsoka trying to disguise her voice. _"I shouldn't have knocked the tickets out of the pretty lady's hand" "It was all my fault, not hers, bye coo"_ the messages finishes as everyone turns and stares at Ahsoka who was acting casual and innocent. "Well, I'm sure that would have been very hard for him to do" she simply replies.

No one says anything as the second message comes on. _"Hey Obi Wan, its Quinlan"_ they heard as Obi Wan waves his hand "This is it, shh, shh" he whispers as the message went on _"Listen, um, it turns out I got the last spot, I'm really sorry man"_ he confesses as Obi Wan felt his excitement drop _"It was a lot of fun working with you, give me a call if you want"_ the message turns off as Padme moves over towards her husband. "Gosh, I'm so sorry, honey" she says rubbing his arm.

"Sorry, Obi Wan" Anakin says. "It's so unfair" Satine admits just as Ahsoka realises the time. "You guys the drawing's about to start" she warns them as Satine then remembered. "Oh, you know what, we should call my sister and say goodnight to Numa" she tells Vizsla "Oh yeah, that's a good idea" he agrees moving away with the comm. Padme looks up at her upset husband.

"Honey, you're being **really** strong about this" she says "I know how badly you wanted that mission" she adds. "Yeah, you know, I really thought I deserved it" he replies "But let's go win the lottery, I mean we still have 130chances to win right" he tells her. Padme then cheekily grins reaching into her back pocket. "131" she whispers referring another ticket as Obi Wan smiles back at her before they moved into the living room where Ahsoka and Anakin were.

Whilst at the same time, Satine and Vizsla were saying goodnight to their little girl. "Yeah good night, sweetheart, I love you" he says "And remember your daddy's little girl" he promises before he leans towards Satine. "Ahsoka's totally ruined that for me" he mutters before moving away leaving Satine to say goodnight.

"Hi Bo" she says to her sister "Put her back on" she says as Anakin then calls out to her "Satine, they're announcing the numbers!" He grins "Force, I can already feel myself changing" he smirks as the announcer on the holo speaks _"Here are your offical Powerball numbers"_ he says _"We have 53"_ he begins as Obi Wan then calls out "I've got that!" As Vizsla then adds "Oooh, ooh we have that one too!" He points out as Padme claps her hands together "We are on the road people!" She cries excitedly as Vizsla looks back to Satine. "Come on!" He calls to her who was getting annoyed with her sister.

"Bo please!" She cried "I know you love your new lips but I can **barely** understand you" she tries to tell her "Would you please just let me say good night to my daughter?" She asks becoming more frustrated as the announcer goes on _"And here we go, the Powerball is seven"_ Padme becomes more excited "All right, check your numbers!" She cried "Make me rich!" She adds.

Satine then hangs up the comm and smiles as she moves back over towards them "You guys, you're not going to believe this" she beams "I was just saying good night to Numa and she said her first word" she gushes seeing everyone look stunned and over at her

"What?" Vizsla asks "Well, what did she say?" Anakin asks as Satine smiles even more "She said "Nerra!' However no one knew what that meant. Padme turns back to the tickets "Make me rich!" She tells them as Satine became shocked no one was excited. "Isn't that amazing?" She asks Vizsla.

"Oh yeah, no, no, no, that's great" Vizsla simply replies but uninterested because it **wasn't** a word. "Why are you more excited?" Satine asks shocked. "Uh Satine, Nerra isn't a word" he replies as Satine gasps "Well, of course, it is" she argues as Vizsla then asks her "Okay, what does it mean?" As Satine struggled to answer "Well, I don't know **all** the words" she confesses as he laughs "Wow, you know, I'm just _**glad**_ I didn't miss Numa's first word" he confesses as Satine slaps his shoulder. "Yes, you did! Nerra is a word!" She cries as Vizsla then asks "Okay, use it in a sentence?" As Satine scoffs "Uh ok, Numa just said Nerra!"

"It's **not** a word" Vizsla argued once more as Satine grew frustrated with him, "Ugh okay fine, I'm gonna look it up!" She declares hurrying back into the kitchen as Vizsla laughs. "Oh okay" he scoffs getting to his feet to follow her. "You know what?" He asks "While you're at it, she said another word the other day, while don't you look up…" he pauses before blowing a raspberry illustrating the noise she made as Satine glares at him scrolling through Padme and Obi Wan's data pad.

"All right, okay, okay, okay, okay" she mutters before she finally finds the meaning. "Ah, look, Nurra!" She cried. "It says that Nurra means brother!" She cried showing him the data pad as Vizsla looks down at her. He then became touched by the sentiment "Aw, she wants to have a sibling" he comments hugging her as Satine pulls a face of horror - she and Vizsla weren't even together and she hadn't even thought of adopting another let alone having a child of her own with her ex!

Meanwhile, still scanning through the tickets, Obi Wan, Padme, Anakin and Ahsoka were coming up empty. "Damn it!" Anakin. Cried "Anybody got anything?' He asks them as Obi Wan shakes his head "No" he replies "I'm still looking through mine" Ahsoka adds as Padme becomes frantic once more "Just double checking" she insists "No, no, no" she sighs in frustration then reaches for her shoe where she pulls out another ticket, however no luck. "No!" She cries

It was then the comm chimed again as Padme leans over to answer it. "Hello?" She asks "Hold on" she says before looking over at Mace. "It's Mace" she said as Obi Wan laughs "Ah, the _sorry I rejected you_ phone call" he replies taking the comm from her. "I'm not use to getting these from guys" he jokes moving away.

"Hey Mace" he answers before he hears him respond _"Obi Wan hi, I'm sure you've heard we filled the three positions for the mission"_ he reveals before going on _"We felt that with your maturity and experience you wouldn't be happy answering to a Jedi Master during the mission"_ he explains as Obi Wan then decided that he needed to show how **eager** he was. "No, no, I'd love to answer to a Jedi Master, getting them the drinks, I live for that stuff!" He exclaims "And I'm **not** immature - farts, boobies, butt cracks!" He blurts out not seeing everyone look at each other confused.

Mace chuckles "Obi Wan" he only goes on _"You are the_ _ **strongest**_ _Jedi we have and we're offering_ _ **you**_ _the Jedi Master role for the mission"_ he reveals. Obi Wan went silent "Me?" He asks "That guy who just said butt cracks?" He asks shocked. Mace smiles _"Yes, that's right. We're excited about the level of sophistication to the mission"_ he tells him. _"I'll see you tomorrow"_ he adds before hanging up.

There is silence as Obi Wan places the comm down and moves back around towards his friends and takes a seat beside Padme. Everyone looks at him stunned and confused wondering what happened. "What?" He innocently asks them before he then grins "Oh yeah I'm gonna be Jedi Master for the mission!" He cries seeing them all excitedly cheer for him.

"Congratulations!" Ahsoka exclaims as Padme hugs her husband "Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you" she gushes as he grins "Thanks, does that mean I get the **good** loving tonight?" He smirks as she giggles. "You bet!" She cries "No holos or anything!" She exclaims getting up and heading into the kitchen. Anakin then smiles over at his friend. "Hey, that is so good about the role" he smiles as Obi Wan nods "Thanks" he replies as Anakin then goes on "And I'd like to think I had something to do with it" he admits. Obi Wan looks at over at him, confused and surprised

"Really? Why?" He asks as Anakin then explains himself "Well, before with the wishbone, I, uh, didn't wish we would win the lottery, I wished you'd get the mission" he confesses. Obi Wan smiles at his friend touched by his gesture. "Oh yeah" he smiles before he realises something. "Listen, don't tell Padme. She'll rip your heart out" he warns him as Anakin nods "Oh yeah" he agrees.

Satine, having gone through her tickets, sighs in defeat at coming up with nothing. "Well, you know what" she starts to say "There was a _**little**_ part of me that really thought we were gonna win" she confesses as Vizsla sighs "Me too" he mutters "So much for my Mandalorian/Rancor theme park" he groans as Ahsoka then spoke up

"You guys" she starts to say "What was the powerball number again?" She asks them. "Seven" they all reply. "We won" she whispers as Satine is confused "What?" She asks as Ahsoka cries out happily "We won!" She exclaims jumping to her feet as everyone is quick to follow "Let me see, let me see!" Padme insists as Ahsoka keeps a firm hold on it "Don't tear it" she points out as Vizsla leans over to look at it.

"Ahsoka, you don't have of the first five numbers" he points out as Ahsoka shook her head "I know that but look we go the Powerball number. We won 3 credits!" She cries. Obi Wan shook his head "Wow!" He cried "you think we should get that over 20 years or go for the **big** pay out!" He replies in a sarcastic tone as Ahsoka rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't care" she replies "I've **never** won anything before. I can't believe this!" She cries as Satine smiles "So Ahsoka, what are you going to do with your 3 credits?" She asks her as Ahsoka then corrects her. "Well, it's not all mine" she reminds her "We all get 50 cents" she adds.

It was then that Padme decided she knew what to do - "Aw, you know what?" She says "You can have mine" she insists. Anakin nods "Me too" as Satine agrees "Me too" she adds. Everyone then looked over at Vizsla, who was sitting on the couch silently, still upset even though he didn't want to be in the lottery in the first place. He looks over at them "Well, I guess if everybody else is" he grumbles. Looks like the lottery had taken ahold of him and he had been keen to win.


	6. The End

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the group was hanging out in their favourite booth at Dexter's Diner. Padme, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Vizsla and Satine were sitting and enjoying their food when Anakin moves over towards them. "Hey guys" he smiles "So I just called the Powerball hotline" he informs them "Can you believe it? Nobody won" he tells them as Ahsoka then speaks up

"Um, I beg to differ" she grins holding up her cup of blue milk and cake revealing that she had used her 3 credits on a treat for herself.

It was then, their friend and owner of the diner Dexter stopped at their booth. "Maybe nobody won the jackpot but there was this guy in here earlier and he found a ticket on the street **right** outside and won 10,000 credits" he reveals.

Anakin, Satine, Padme, Obi Wan and Vizsla all gasp - knowing that was most likely one of their tickets. They all glare over at Ahsoka who suddenly feels uncomfortable. She hides behind her drink. "Coo, again, don't blame the pretty lady" she whispers "It was **not** her fault" she insists "It was me, the pigeon, coo" she reminds them however she still sees them staring at her. "Seriously stop staring at her" she goes on at the same time no one noticed Anakin looking around looking for the bird! They may **not** have won the lottery but lottery fever did take hold of them.


End file.
